


Два левых сапога, шнурок и маленький самолет

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Понимаешь, Боунз, сказал Кирк, что меня беспокоит… Беспокоит? Да, именно. Волнует. Портит аппетит. Не дает жрать ананасы спокойно: я-то закрыть дверь не могу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два левых сапога, шнурок и маленький самолет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [First Officer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=First+Officer).



_Мой самолет был болен, тяжело болен, неизлечимо болен  
Пароходиком в море._  
Веня Дркин 

  
_Гражданин, ищите смысл жизни быстрее!  
Вас ждут! _  
Из разговора с контролером.

Ты, Кирк, похож на уставный ботинок, сообщил Маккой. Кажется, тебя можно натягивать до бесконечности, а потом – глядишь, хоп - и натер волдырь, два, три, и обычный крест жизни быстренько превращается в дыбу. Ты умеешь.  
Ты это.. Не очень-то, ответствовал Кирк, пожимая плечом. Левым. Второе немело и наливалось, в его сторону постоянно сползала еще вполне залихватская, в общем-то, улыбка. Давай, н-наливай. Не лязгай мраморной челюстью впустую, Офелий.  
По доске стойки медленно полз блик, оставляя липкую лунную дорожку. В визоре бесновались футболисты, подпрыгивая в низкой гравитации Луны, как гигантские богомолы. Фигура в красном скафе с голонадписью над головой «О-Марадонна» споткнулась на ровном месте и закувыркалась в воздухе, сшибая сокомандников. Над судейской ложей повисли, замерзая, беззвучные проклятия.  
Тебя бросили, сказал Маккой, наливая. Дали пендель под зад, и ты кувыркаешься. Не поперхнись водкой в невесомости-то.  
Ты это… Полегче, попросил Кирк. Я сейчас вас обоих не унесу – тебя и твой склочный нрав. Так что ты – кирков палец уставился Маккою точно между глаз – бросай пить и топай домой. А ты – палец проделал кругобоунзовское путешествие и вернулся в исходную точку – наливай.  
Маккой, как ни странно, почувствовал, что злословить расхотелось. Хлопнула входная дверь, вздрогнули рюмки, в ближайшей дрогнуло и подмигнуло отражение капитанского глаза. Левого.  
Предпоследнего.  
Видишь, видишь?  
А я говорил – откликнулось уходящее домой эхо. Я предупреждал. Настаивал, предписывал, выписывал… Рецепты. Категорически протестовал и дружески советовал. Запирал смыслы и коллекционировал камни в почках. Вправлял суставы и выпрямлял кривотолки. И тем не менее…  
И тем несомненнее. Он списался, сказал Кирк. Слава космосу, и Вася космосу. А Спок Сарекович списал себя на берег. И тем более… То есть, больнее, что сделал это в фоновом режиме. Потихоньку фонил - како-фонил за спинкой капитанского кресла, а потом пришел и просто припечатал предписание Звездного Флота Кирку на лоб.  
Да, это по нашему, грустно согласилась фляга – или Маккой – это от души.  
Не уберегли-не уследили-не удержали, подумал Кирк и вдруг заорал страшно и тягуче – как же меня это все за-е-ба-ло!! И отмахнулся, и хрякнул рюмку о стойку. И тут же в баре стала улочка, а за ней не замедлил образоваться переулочек, и в переулочек этот стражи порядка унесли несгибаемого Кирка, а верный Боунз шел сзади и нес медно звенящую трубу капитанского священного коммуникатора.

_…Энтерпрайз, о, Энтерпрайз, светло горящий! Ты высекаешь искры из обсидиановой глыбы вселенной! Ты искривляешь время и вдеваешь его в игольное ушко пространства! Далеким астероидам и близким кометоидам улыбаешься ты, о Энт! К груди моей ты припадаешь совершенным изгибом гондол и сердце мое ты пожираешь в пламени реакторной. Кто останется к тебе равнодушен, о! О!_  
Только не я. Только! Не! Я!  
Джеймс! Тиберий! Ки… 

\- Просыпайтесь, капитан… Это был всего лишь кошмар. Все кончено.  
\- Кто на вахте? Спок?  
\- Спок списан. Капитан, вы забыли?  
\- Не забыл… Рэнд… Рэнд?  
\- Да?  
\- Дай мне одеться. За дверью. Вон твое платье.

…Это твоя свобода тх… Тхила? Спросил Спок. Это – твоя свобода? Вот это? Мы как два левых ботинка, сказал Кирк, с виду все красиво – на деле нелепица, бессмыслица. Бесполезица – подсказал Спок. И сел. И вскочил. Кирк первый раз увидел - Спок вскочил. И обвел глазами тесную каюту. И ринулся в дверь. В закрытую, запертую, заблокированную дверь. Мне показалось, что он будет биться в нее, как ласточка, вспомнил Кирк. Но он просто открыл замок.

 

\- А теперь – самое интересное, - сощурился Кирк и ухмыльнулся. – Мы уйдем, но оставим маячок. Любой ромуланский транспорт, замеченный в небе планеты, будет обвинен в нарушении внешних границ Федерации.  
Все слушали. Морщились лбы и значительно хмурились брови. Кивал Скотти и моргал Чехов. Кирк вздохнул и сгорбился, скрючился в кресле. На беззащитной спине выскочили позвонки.  
\- Что, так никто и не назовет меня идиотом?  
\- Он списан, капитан, - тихо сказала Ухура. – Мне очень жаль. 

 

_…Черное гигантское яблоко ощетинилось изнутри серебряными гвоздями. Сияющие острия в микроне от широко раскрытых глаз Кирка. От маленьких синих луж, в которых краем проплывают совершенно невообразимо гигантские облака. Немота Кирка тверда и блестяща, как алмаз. То, что растет в нем, требует абсолютной, полной, безусловной тишины. Когда оно вырастет, то яблоко взорвется, выворачиваясь вселенной, гвозди разлетятся звездами, а Кирк обретет голос: Я-а-а-а! Дже-е-еймс! Тибе-е-рий!… Ки-и-… !_

 

\- Тш-ш-ш… Джим… Очень громко…  
\- Послушай, Нийота. – Он заглянул девушке в глаза, переворачиваясь. – Не называй меня так. Даже из жалости. 

 

Отпусти меня, солнышко, сказал Кирк. Расслабься. Таков уж я есть. Не изображай шнурок на ботинке, такой, знаешь, тхила, затянутый мертвым узлом. Его ковыряешь-ковыряешь, все на свете проклянешь, и в конце концов готов даже расстаться с ногой, лишь бы избавиться от проклятого. Тхила, а от себя ты так же легко устаешь? Ирония, Спок? Ты делаешь успехи. Да, вздохнул Спок, я делаю. Вот и славненько. 

 

Ты можешь подать рапорт об увольнении, сказал Маккой. А можешь не подавать. Если тебе свербит, я могу тебе дать. В том числе и совет. Все забудется. А меня не убудет. Ты меня прям растрогал, сказал Кирк. Вы меня все в последнее время рас… Раз... Трогаете. Я еще схожу Пайку поплачусь в адмиральскую фуфайку, может и он тоже… Даст совет. Да, Кирк, ты чертов позер. Я бы стучал тебя головой о стол и кричал: позвони, позвони. Позвони!  
Позвони!  
Запиши синяк на мой счет, Боунз.  
Я запишу на тебя свернутую шею. Ну не будете вы летать на одном корабле – будете жить на одной земле. Годиков через десять ты перестанешь пялиться по ночам в небо. Годиков через десять он меня убьет, хмыкнул Кирк. Или я его.  
Худший космос – тот, что в нас. Он с гвоздями, эх ты, Скелетина. А по тебе медосмотр плачет. О, осенился Кирк. А давай я тебя медосмотрю. С применением. Пошел вон из медотсека, мальчишка.  
Кирк прислонился к стене коридора. Засунул руки в карманы. Засвистел. Улыбнулся – очень нежно…

 

Два противоположных полюса вселенной – два воспоминания: лицо Спока, входящего на мостик, предлагающего свои услуги, боровшегося с собой – и одержавшего победу. И спина Спока – даже не спина, а так, силуэт, тень на светлой стене ангара. Он шел свободной походкой свободного человека – всю дорогу от шлюза корабля, который покидал навсегда, до дверей ангара. Это Кирку описал Маккой – сам он в это время спорил со штабом Флота и все пропустил.  
Как обычно.  
Дверь ангара поворачивалсь вручную, и Спок ее очень тщательно, по словам Маккоя, закрыл за собой. 

 

Понимаешь, Боунз, сказал Кирк, что меня беспокоит… Беспокоит? Да, именно. Волнует. Портит аппетит. Не дает жрать ананасы спокойно: я-то закрыть дверь не могу. Дай мне сигарету. И зажигалку. Возле тебя, на тумбочке. Спасибо. Спасибо, друг. Ну-с, с почином. 

 

_Бедный мой. Только во сне я могу тебе - вот так. Бедный мой. Сколько же ты… Как я тебя… Что? Да, красиво, да ты смотри, смотри, мне не жалко. Звезды. Чернота. Свобода. Нет, мне не больно, мне вселенно. Знаешь, это так.. Когда ты - все. И все. Ты, космос, звезды – и все. Я не молчу. Знал бы ты, как я не молчу. Вот так я не молчу. Сейчас, сейчас… Вот так:_

\- СПО-О-О-ОК! 

Ну примерно, вот. Ну и все… Все. Тш-ш-ш-ш… Спи. Спи.

_

fin

_


End file.
